


Diamond

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #26: Diamond</p><p>In which Loki proposes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizstorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/gifts).



> For mizstorge because things would have looked very different if not for their commentary on this
> 
> I was actually planning to make this chapter about how they never marriage but change of plans. I like this much better anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

”Marry me,” Loki says one day when Tony’s standing in his workshop, tinkering with his suit. It’s the first words they’ve spoken as Loki’s content to just watch Tony work, bare arms covered in sweat and grease, and Tony’s too focused for chatting with his lover.

It’s sort of out of the blue, really. They’ve never talked about it before and Tony never really imagined that he’d ever get married let alone to Loki. But Loki is standing there on the other side of the table where Tony is working, looking at him expectantly and Tony doesn’t really know what to say.

“Marry me,” Loki replies again, as easily as if he was requesting a glass of water.

When Tony doesn’t reply, only stares, Loki rolls his eyes.

“I want you to marry me,” he says again in an attempt to clarify. “If I cannot have you forever then I will have you as completely as I can for now.”

Tony’s still a bit shocked, but he’s warming to the idea. He was planning on staying with Loki anyway and this is a commitment he can handle.

Still, Tony is Tony and Tony is an ass, so he doesn’t accept without saying “I don’t know, you didn’t even buy me a ring or anything,” and the glare Loki responds with makes him laugh in amusement.

“Alright,” he agrees. “I’ll marry you.” And the smile that spreads on Loki’s face is so genuine that he doesn’t ever think twice about it.


End file.
